Arkham life
by phoenix-of-flames
Summary: some funny moments in Arkham. ((small Scarecrow x Riddler moments))


Out of all the places the Rogues have fun in Arkham, its art therapy. Really though they just put them in a room with paint brushes.

Harley and Ivy were laughing while they covered each other's eyes and painted the bowl of fruit in front of them. Scarecrow was effortlessly drawing a crow while Riddler was actually trying to focus on his drawing. The Mad Hatter was next to him, drawing wonderland stuff. Harvey was drawing two of everything, Penguin was drawing a penguin, and Joker was drawing the fruit, but put faces on them like annoying orange.

"Do you two mind shutting up?" Penguin growled at Ivy and Harley, who accidently flicked paint at him.

"Eh, shut it bird-boy!" Harley laughed and flicked more paint at him. The girls laughed harder when it hit his face.

"Why I ought a…!" he sneered and flicked paint at them.

Ivy gasped as it got in her hair. She angrily took a cup of paint and threw it at him, only to miss when he ducked and it hit Two-face instead.

"Hey!" he snapped and took another cup of paint.

"Don't you…!" Penguin threatened.

He dunked just as a badly aimed cup of paint flew passed his head and hit Joker. Joker smiled and laughed as he picked up two cups and pulled his arms back in a mid-throw. Instead of throwing at Harvey, however, he turned and threw it at a silently watching Edward, who fell down in surprise from the impact. During the fall he knocked into Jervis and made him fall with him, the paint covering him as well.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Riddler asked annoyed.

"Nothing! It was just funny! Hahahaha!" he bent over, laughing.

He was silenced as a handful of red paint was thrown on his face, a small amount going into his mouth. He looked up and saw a smiling Johnathan.

The room went silent and still.

The doctor walked down the hallway to the art room.

'It's been an hour. Hopefully we got some progress done.' She thought hopefully.

She smiled as she took her keys and unlocked the door.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

However, instead of a calm room with people painting, she was met with a blur of colors as paint was being thrown from everywhere across room. She screamed in surprise and backed up, away from the cross fire. She saw Ivy and Harley working together while Two-face, Penguin and Joker fired at the girls. Riddler, Hatter and Scarecrow were firing at everyone, including each other.

Normally she would call the guards immediately. But then she noticed how they were interacting. They were all laughing, even Scarecrow.

Instead, she walked out quietly and told two guards to wait outside the door and call her when it got quiet.

She walked away and sat in her office. She opened her desk and pulled out her notes.

'_Do to an interesting moment I stumbled upon with the Rogue Gallery, I need to make some notes._

_I noticed that even though Harvey Dent, aka Two-face, is slightly distant, on certain moments he does prove to have social behavior. _

_Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, has been shown to be successful when he appears to work with another person, he can sometimes be comfortable working with more than one person._

_The Joker does in fact view the others as his friends, even though he will go as far to betray them and/or kill them. However, I believe he thinks that no matter what, they will/can live through in situation he puts them through._

_Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn, has always shown as strong friendship with the others, but shows a strong connection with Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, who shows the same connection back._

_Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, interacts well with the others, even though it might not be on his own terms._

_The strongest reaction I got was from Edward Nigma, aka the Riddler, and Dr. Johnathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow. Lately they have been showing an interesting partnership. It seems like Edward gives almost a small motherly kindness. On the other hand, has been showing almost protective attitude towards him._

_Overall, the point of these notes I'm writing is to prove how the others view each other. Although they would never admit it, I believe they view each other as a family almost.'_


End file.
